Bugle (Season Three)
This article is about the third season of the television series, Bugle, created by MarshallWeekly. Cast 1443142.jpg|Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man 2435353.jpg|Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy 14.jpg|Al Pacino as Derek Hoffermeind/The Kingpin 47647457.jpg|Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin 11.jpg|Jamie Foxx as Maximus Dillon/Electro 13.jpg|Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson/The Black Cat 12.jpg|Paul Giammati as Aleksei Schewithzyth/The Rhino 5435345345.jpg|Sally Field as Aunt May Plot Synopsis In midday at New York, after a fight with the criminal Alexei Scywhizeith, struggling Peter Parker, decides to propose to Gwen Stacy on her science television show debut episode. After watching the whole show, Gwen and her colleague, Mary Jane Watson is forced to attend a press conference and Peter has to resort his time to his girlfriend later. On the way to home by his moped, he is mysteriously, and suddenly attacked by the Hobgoblin, who is actually Harry Osborn, Peter`s ex-best friend. After destroying a lot of areas for an extremely vigorous battle, Peter manages to wear his suit in due time without being caught by the public and makes Harry chase him around an abandoned roadway. After Peter realizes that Harry used the advanced Goblin Serum in Osborn`s secret labratory, he makes him speak what happened. The Goblin Persona within Harry explains to Peter that his will for rage, destruction, madness and revenge hasn`t still went away and is making Harry go completely out of his mind without him consciously knowing. Spidey and Hobgoblin fights a gory battle but the fight ends after Harry`s bomb backfires on himself and he fatally injures his head, making him unconscious. Resorting him to a hospital with no proof of the fight, the doctors tell to Peter that Harry has forgot incidents that occured estimated between three years, and will presumably recover within weeks of six. Harry, who has forgot about his vengeance against Spider-Man, befriends and balances his relationship with Peter and Gwen once again but Peter is temporarily, given the title as CEO of Oscorp as written in Harry`s will four years ago before all the shit happened. Mysteriously, a lash of unexplained cross species such as the Lizard, Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion and the Puma attack New York grounds but Peter fights them off. Meanwhile it is revealed that Mary Jane Watson, who is secretly working for the long time mafia boss, the Kingpin, has created a new identity, as the "Black Cat" with a disguise and starts robbing banks. With getting hold of the Black Cat and making her forcefully tell who she is working for and why, after days of chasing, Peter figures out the whole scam and scheme going on even though his and Gwen`s relationship ends because all of the extra pressure and time shortage. Mary Jane reveals to Peter that she had informed Harry of his whereabouts because of being in good contact with him. Peter discovers that Alexei who he fought at the first before the begginning of the season, was sent by Kingpin to steal all the Radioactive Cross Species Genetics Serum because Oscorp, Ravencroft, Kingpin`s Mercenary and an unknown terrorist organization had a deal that Oscorp creates cross species baddies in New York so that they can divert all the police and militiary backup on them, and they would be testing the Cross Species on Ravencroft mad patients and would then use the genetically created, the Chameleon to secretly use stealth to enter the Military Base Of Yorkshire Strondlum, to retrieve the highly contagious, extratterrestrial and superstrong biogenetics weaponics, the Symbiote, and deliver it to Kingpin`s Mercenary who will shift it to the unknown organization. This was all planned out by the unknown organization in a way that Oscorp and Ravencroft board members would die if they failed to do the job. Eventually the whole plan, statistically failed because of Spider-Man who had stopped all the potiential upcoming threats. Seeing Spider-Man as a threat, the Kingpin now breaks out Alexei out of prison and gears him up with advanced Superhuman Technology Mechanics of a Rhino and also recruits the Chameleon to assasinate Peter. Eventually, the plan fails and Alexei and the Chameleon are murdered by Kingpin because of failing. Thinking they have become best friends, Max idolizes Spider-Man. While tending to maintenance in an Oscorp laboratory, he gets electrocuted and falls into a tank of genetically modified electric eels. They mutate him into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to maintain a friendship with Gwen, but, as she reveals that an opportunity for a scholarship at Oxford University means that she may move to Britain, Max wanders into Times Square and accidentally causes a blackout. Spider-Man attempts to calm him down, but the police fire at Max, and Spider-Man's resulting rescue of the endangered citizens draws media attention away from Max, making him lose his temper and attack. Spider-Man eventually stops him, and Max is taken to Ravencroft Institute. After learning about the situation, the Kingpin by the orders of the unknown organization, is forced to recruit Max as a tool to get rid of Spider-Man. Before the battle of him and Peter, Harry had overdosed on the Advanced Goblin Serum and starts to degorate in his health. Harry's illness begins to show, and he deduces Spider-Man's blood will save him, later asking Peter to find Spider-Man. Peter attempts to dissuade him, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have, and, although he does come to Harry as Spider-Man, he still refuses; Harry begins to hate Spider-Man. The Oscorp board members frame Harry for covering up Max's accident, and remove him as CEO. Harry's assistant informs him of equipment that could help him; Back inside the Oscorp building after infiltrating, there, finds a suit of armor made by Norman, and venom from genetically altered spiders. The venom accelerates his illness and transforms him into a goblin-like creature, but the suit's built-in emergency protocol restores his health. The next scene reveals that the unknown organization was actually HYDRA, which was seeking weaponics to grow it`s vast empire stronger and Ullyses Klaw and Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker arrives at Manford where they kill the Kingpin. Peter gets a voicemail from Gwen, telling him she got the scholarship at Oxford and is leaving for Britain earlier than expected. Before she leaves, he catches her and professes his love. When Max causes another blackout, Peter and Gwen go to confront him. They restore power and overload Max's body, killing him. Harry arrives equipped with Norman's armor and weaponry; he deduces Spider-Man's true identity and kidnaps Gwen. He fights Spider-Man at the top of a clock tower. Spider-Man subdues Harry, but despite his attempts to save Gwen, Harry wouldn`t give up and throws Gwen at the end of the clocktower but Gwen successfully grapples a screw and hangs on. Peter who dissuades of Harry`s mentality, thinks that Harry has killed Gwen and the enraged and distraught Peter goes WAY behind his morals and kills Harry brutally, by tearing his head off. After Peter realizes that Gwen is safe, he is so frustrated that he screams out, "OSBORN!!!" and the season ends just like that. Gallery 6electro.jpg|Spider-Man vs Electro. Darryl King.png|The Kingpin. Fzvowdz-unused-rhino-spidey-costume-designs-for-the-amazing-spider-man-2.jpeg|The Final Battle Suit Black Cat Disambiguation.jpg|Mary Jane Watson disguised as the Black Cat Tasm1lizard.jpg|The Lizard Strikes. Chameleon Disambiguation.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as the Chameleon. Rhino.png|The First Rhino Suit Repairment. Tasm2electro.jpg|Electro. Tasm2.jpg|Spider-Man. PeterGwen.jpg|In the Airport. Tasm4greengoblin.jpg|The Hobgoblin Rises. New Goblin Peter.png|Harry After Taking An Overdose Of The APX-Goblin Serum. Green Goblin.png|Harry Swollen Up In the Final Scenario. Goodgoblin.jpg|The Goblin Hallucinating In Harry`s Mind. Literally! RiddleGoblin.jpeg|Harry`s Disguise When He Breaks Out of his confisticated house. Category:TV Shows Category:MarshallWeekly Category:Bugle